Rosalie's Wolf
by RaVeN DeclaN
Summary: Stevie Nichols is a wolf from the kodika tribe from Canada who has came to Forks for a new start. Only to imprint on someone, on just anyone a vampire...a hale...Rosalie Hale/ Cullen. Rating may change...Title to the story had been changed. *******Chapter four is up*****
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do __**NOT**__ own anything of Twilight, nor Wizards of waverly place._

**Rosalie's Wolf**

A black and yellow 2010 Harley Davidson pulled off the main road in Forks, Washington onto a small dirt road. The rider stopped the bike and sighed as she shut off the bike then pulled off her helmet. It was a long ride from Toronto, Ontario, Canada to Forks, Washington, USA a one day and 21 hours ride, but all the same Stevie had loved it.

Ruffling her hair, Stevie got off of her bike and stretched her limbs when she caught the scent of a vampire. Looking around she placed her helmet on the motorcycle seat and took out the key before taking off into the woods. She had heard of the vegetarian's vampires from her tribe elders. She was different from the wolves that lived here in Forks. Even though she was female she was Alpha of her pack and had something special unlike the regular shape shifters, Stevie could change the size of her wolf. Her elders called her the Kodiak Wolf an animal that hasn't been seen over a thousand years.

Running through the forest of Forks, her insects were telling her to shift something was wrong and something bad was coming. Stevie jumped over a log and as she did she shifted into a black wolf with glowing blue eyes, when she landed on the other side she continued to run, soon enough she came into a clearing where she saw a blonde and a wolf going at it. Growling quietly she jumped onto the wolf's back she bit down on the wolf's back.

Howling in pain the other wolf slammed into the ground to get her off. Stevie growled when she got up from the ground and stood in a protective stance in front of the blonde.

Who are you? The wolf yelled into her head.

NO ONE WOLF YOU WILL STAND DOWN! STEVIE YELLED

NEVER! The wolf yelled as he went to attack but was stopped by Stevie when she went into alpha mode.

YOU WILL STAND DOWN WOLF!

I will get you for this! Before the wolf turned tail and ran into the woods.

As she turned around she shifted back to herself to face the blonde who stood there in shock. Stevie held her hands up in surrender.

"Who the hell are you!" The blonde vampire said.

"I'm Stevie."

"You're a wolf. Why didn't you take me apart along with the other one? Why did you stop it for and protect me?" The vampire asked.

"Yes, I am. And unlike them I know the difference between vampires that kill humans and animals. The ones that drink human blood have reddish eyes and the one that drink from animals like you have golden eyes. Well for one I know it's my job to protect you and why it's simple you're my imprint."

The blonde vampire just stood there in shock, blinking she took a deep breath and slowly sat down in the grass.

Stevie sighed and sat down on the ground in front of the blonde.

"Wha…what?" The blonde vampire whispered, as her eyes found Stevie's.

"You're my imprint, it can mean anything really. It can mean protector, friend, or lover." Stevie said, as she stood up. She could scent other vampires coming.

"Your family will arrive in a few minutes. I'll be around in case you need me. Till then I'll be watching over you and your family." Stevie said before turning around and ran into the woods.

Rosalie just sat there till Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were by her side. Emmett sat beside her.

"Rose? Babe are you okay?" Emmett asked, worried for his wife.

"I….I don't know…" Rosalie quietly said as she looked into the woods to find Stevie's blue eyes looking back at her while she's in her wolf form watching over her just like she had promised just a few seconds ago.

"Rosalie, honey. Can you tell me what happened?" Emse whispered, as she slowly approached her.

"I was enjoying the sun when a wolf came. He….he made rude comments to me. I just continue to lay in the sun when he jumped on to me crossing the line. It….it brought back memories of Royce….Then I kicked him off of me and he shifted and I got up ready to fight when this…this other wolf came. I thought I was done for but it faced the other wolf….and begin fighting. It protected me." Rosalie said, as she kept her golden eyes locked on to Stevie's blue ones.

"Why would a wolf protect a vampire?" Jasper asked

"It's simple!" Stevie shouted out from the woods.

The family of vampires hissed loudly and faced the person who was walking out of the woods. Stevie however kept her eyes locked on to Rosalie's.

"She's an imprint." Stevie said as she stood about a foot away, taking her eyes off of Rosalie she looked up at the family.

Emmett laughed loudly, before saying," Yeah, right. What type of wolf would imprint on a vampire?"

Stevie smirked, "You'll be surprised, Mr. Cullen. It's not the wolf's fault or is it the imprintee's fault. It's just mother nature."

Both the Cullen's and Hales looked at each other in shock. How in the world did this girl know their last names?

"My name is Stevie Nichols, and I am the wolf that imprinted on her." Stevie said, as she put her hands into her jean pockets.

"You're a girl! I thought that wolves only imprinted to reproduce offspring." Emse yelled

"No, Emse there have been cases were a female wolf imprints on another female. It's not that rare but it is rare for a wolf to imprint on a vampire. Everyone even wolves have soul mates." Carlisle said, as he looked at his daughters' imprinter.

"What is the La Push tribe going to think about one of their own imprinting on a vampire?" Emmett said, as he laughed.

Stevie looked down to the ground before looking back up to the vampires and to her imprint, "La Push can think all they want to about me imprinting on a vampire as I am not a part of the La Push Tribe."

Edward had been silent till now, "She's telling the truth. She's not a part of the La Push Tribe."

"Then what tribe are you from?" Alice asked, as she leant back against Jasper.

Stevie smiled sadly before answering, "The tribe that I once belonged to is gone. Mrs. Hale, or is it Ms. Cullen."

"Long gone?" Rosalie whispered, as she stood up with the help of Emmett.

"Yes, vampires wiped out my whole tribe, and I'm the last." Stevie said, before looking back at the woods behind her. "The La Push tribe is coming. Take your leave, I will deal with them."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Emse asked rudely

Stevie smirked as she shifted into her wolf on will. Everyone grasped loudly except Rosalie whose eyes were locked on to Stevie's blue ones once again.

"She's beautiful." Emse said as she looked at the wolf before her.

Stevie nodded towards the woods were she scents were the vampire home was. Everyone nodded and took off, all except Rosalie who silently walked up closer to her.

"I…I…Come back to me. " Rosalie whispered before placing a kiss on the wolf's nose and took off after her family.

Lying on the ground facing where she knew the wolves of La Push would come from. She knew that she didn't have to wait too long.

Stevie got up from the ground as seven wolves came to a halt at the line where they knew that could not pass. The black and brown wolf stepped forward but not an enough to break the treaty.

"Who are you?" asked the black and brown wolf.

"I'm no one of your concern. But be warned that one of your own attack my imprint." Stevie said, as she looked into the eyes of the La Push Alpha.

Growling, the brown wolf took a step forward, "You dare to order use around like we're your pack."

Stevie however, did not move from her spot, "You will do well enough to be quiet, Wolf."

"Don't you dare order me around!" the wolf shouted

Stevie looked at the alpha, "You need to control him before I cross this line and do it for you."

The black and brown wolf looked at the brown one and sighed, "Go back to the La Push. Paul."

"Wha…Sam! This….this…fine." and with that the brown wolf walked back into the woods.

"Now that's settled. We can move forward from that. My imprint and her family are now under my protection. You know the rules about harming one's imprintee. You're lucky I didn't kill him."

Sam growled, "Why are you here? And why should we do anything you say."

Stevie eyes flashed and she bared her teeth, "I'm here for my reasons alpha of La Push. And as too why you should do as I say is simple ask your elders what Kodiak means, and you shall find out." And with that she turned around and began to walk towards the woods. But stopped when she reached the tree line, "You tell the other wolf this if I ever see him again near my imprint or her family without any reason I will send him back in pieces." And with that she disappeared into the woods with another word.

Sam looked at the spot where the wolf was last seen, before ordering the pack back to La Push. He had a lot of question to be answered.

By the time Stevie made it back to her back it was growing dark, sighing she grabbed her helmet and pulled it on as she got on her bike it roared to life when she hit the start button. She started down the highway looking for the nearest hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Same as in chapter one. I do __**NOT**__ own anything._

**Rosalie's Wolf**

After getting some much needed sleep. Stevie got up and took a shower she knew that her imprint and her other family members would be either at work or at school along with her. Since the day was a cloudy day.

Dressing in skinny blue jeans, a stud belt, black tank top with long sleeves button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of DC skater shoes. She grabbed her keys, wallet, and helmet she headed out to her bike and started it.

It was 10:00 am when Stevie reached the school, she had to go to Port Angeles to get a few things that she knew she would needed for school. Parking next to a red MR3, she knew that her imprint was here inside the school along with a few members of her family.

Instead of going in she decided to wait till tomorrow to go since she still had to get a few things ready. Taking a small sheet of paper she scribbles a note asking her imprint to meet her at the café to talk, placing the note under the window shield wiper.

When school ended Stevie was sitting on her bike in front of the café when her imprintee pulled up beside her.

"You know you really never told me your name, yet." Stevie said, as she got off the bike.

"Rosalie, My name is Rosalie Hale." Rosalie said, as she got out of her car.

Stevie smiled and walked to the door, then held it open.

"Yawl just sit anywhere. Someone will be right with you." One of the servers said.

Taking a table in the back so they could talk without someone listening in when they talked and got to know each other.

"So, tell me about yourself." Stevie said,

"What's there to no? I'm a vampire, I drink blood. I'm a mon…." Rosalie said, and before she was finish Stevie cut her off.

"You're not a monster. Rosalie. Sure, you kill, but it's animals. And you do have a soul; don't let your brother Edward or Edwinne tell you different."

Rosalie huffed, "And how would you know, wolf."

"I see the way you look at children. I see that you care. Your family, you protect them no matter the cost. That Rosalie proves that you have a soul, cause if you didn't you wouldn't care at all." Stevie said, as a waiter came and took their orders.

"I never thought of it that way." Rosalie said, as the waiter brought them their drinks, "Tell me about you."

Stevie sighed and asked, "What do you wanna know?"

"Why did you come here? What happen to your tribe? Why did you imprint on me?" Rosalie asked

Stevie looked down at the table, and then looked up at Rosalie, "I came here for a new start. My tribe they were killed by vampires and you know it's not our fault that I imprinted on you. It's a wolf thing as well as mother nature."

"Tell me, about your tribe."

"My tribe is…..was different from the one here at La Push. We phased into our wolf to protect our imprints, family, friends, and those we consider part of our pack. It didn't matter if their vampire, wolf, human, girl or boy….."

They sat there till the café closed talking getting to know each other, taking turns asking questions. Stevie paid the bill and held the door open for Rosalie. Once outside, Rosalie asked, "Will you be attending school here?"

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow morning." Stevie said as she walked her to the car.

Rosalie turned and faced Stevie, if she had a beating heart it would be beating out of her chest. Something was telling her to kiss Stevie. Leaning up Rosalie placed her lips against Stevie's.

When they pulled away they were both breathless, Rosalie blinked and realized what she had done, "Oh god." She whispered.

Stevie grabbed a hold of Rosalie's hand, "Breath Rosalie. Breath."

"Breath you say….I'm married for crying out loud…and I just made….I just kissed you." Rosalie said in a panicked tone. "Oh god, what I'm going to tell Emmett."

"Tell him I kissed you." Stevie whispered as she let go of Rosalie's hand, "Tell him that."

Rosalie looked up at Stevie in shock, "If I do. He'll come kill you."

Stevie smiled sadly and placed her hands in her pockets, "Then you'll be free of the imprint. You could continue to live as you always have."

"You….you would do that for me?" Rosalie asked

"Yes. Your happiness means everything to me."

Rosalie couldn't help it she leaned up and kissed Stevie again, it was a peck but a kiss.

"No, I'll him that it was the imprint thing. It's not like they understand it." Rosalie said, as she looked up into Stevie's eyes.

"It's getting late Rosalie, and your family is wondering what is keeping you." Stevie said, as she took a step back away from her.

Rosalie nodded, got into her car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Stevie stood there for a moment before shouting out, "You can come out now."

Three wolves came out of the tree line, growling loudly.

_"You're dead." Said the brown wolf, before jumping along with the other two._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Again, I do __**NOT**__ own anything._

**Rosalie's Wolf**

Puddles of blood were on the ground around four bodies. Slowly, very slowly one sat up with a groan. Stevie sighed as she looked around her to see the three bodies that were once wolves laid a few feet away from her. Dead, she had killed them.

She didn't have a choice it was either fight and live or die. She chose to live and they fought till the death. Closing her eyes as she felt tears start to form, she didn't want this to happen but she knew if she didn't protect herself that she wouldn't be here.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to their bodies, and placed her fingers against their necks to see if they had a heartbeat.

Sighing, she placed her right hand over their hearts and whispered, "Forgive me my brothers. I didn't want this to happen, but I had to do what I had too."

Then walked to the front of the café, started her bike and left for her hotel room. She knew she had a few hours before she had to be at school, when she got to her room she showered and changed cloths and fell into her bed.

At the sound of her alarm clock, Stevie groaned as she sat up on the right side of the bed and held her head in between her hands. Sighing, she got up and got ready for school. She decided to wear her favorite skinny jeans along with her studded belt, along with her white v neck tee shirt and black vest.

Looking in the mirror as she slipped on her DC's making sure she looked okay before grabbing her keys, wallet, sunglasses, and her backpack that now held her school supplies.

"Alright, Stevie you look good, now get your butt on that bike and get to that school to see your imprint." Stevie said to herself as she headed out the door.

Once on her bike, she started it and the bike roared with life. Then took off driving down the road that would take her to Forks High School, her new school.

As she rode into the parking lot of the school she could feel everybody's eyes, hear their whispers. But she didn't pay them any attention because someone else already had it.

It was the beautiful blonde that stood next to her car talking to her family members but stopped when Stevie drove up to the only parking space left which happen to be right in front of her car.

_Be right back, Rosalie thought to Edward who nodded his head._

Stevie just got off her bike and stretched her body as Rosalie walked to her.

"Hey." Rosalie said when she was next to her.

Stevie smiled at her, which only got her a smile in return as she said," Hey."

"Nice outfit by the way. Alice, the pixie next to Emmett wanted to come over here and ask you where you got it. But Emmett bought you some time." Rosalie said, as they walked towards her family.

Stevie smiled and said, "Remind me to tell him thanks. So, how are you? You okay from last night?"

Rosalie nodded her head, and then said, "Yeah, Um….Emse. My mother wanted you to come by our place tonight for dinner. Edward will be there along with Bella. So….will you come? I mean you don't have too but we want to know more about you."

"Yes, Rosalie. I would be delighted to go…..if you ride with me." Stevie said,

With them being so close to her family (not like they had to be…..vampire and their good hearing.) made Emmett laugh loudly as did Edward.

Rosalie smiled and nodded her head, as Alice skipped over to them.

"Hi, I'm Alice…Oh, I love your clothes! We have to go shopping one day!" Alice said, which made Stevie eyes widen at the words, "shopping." And she looked over at Rosalie with a pleading look that said help me please I'll do anything just no shopping.

The rest of the family died laughing as the first warning bell ring. Emmett wiped his face as he said," Oh man….this is going to be fun." As they headed to school, knowing that once over that it would be interesting when they got home to say the less.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I DO __**NOT**__ OWN ANYTHING!_

**Rosalie's Wolf**

When the bell rung Stevie followed Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward as well as everyone else inside, she didn't need to ask where the office was because just as soon as they got through the front doors Rosalie had grabbed her hand and lead her to the front office to get her class schedule.

"Here's the office. I'll be out here." Rosalie said, as she sat down on the bench outside of the office.

Chuckling, Stevie nodded and headed inside the front office, it took a minute because the front desk person couldn't find what she needed, finally after a few minutes Stevie was handed her schedule was handed too her she walked back out of the office she didn't have a chance to look at the schedule because it was ripped out of her hands by Rosalie.

"Hmm….let's see….you have bio with Edward and Bella. P.E. with Emmett which he'll love by the way, you have one class with Alice…..and the rest are with me." Rosalie said as she looked at the schedule with a smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful smile Rosalie." Stevie said as she watched Rosalie's smile widen.

"Thank you, Stevie." Rosalie said

Stevie smiled and leaned up against the wall next to Rosalie, and watched her. She couldn't believe that she imprinted much less on someone so beautiful.

"Come on you let's get you to class." Rosalie said as she stood up and grabbed Stevie's hand.

Rosalie kissed Stevie's cheek before taking off to her own class. Sighing Stevie pushed open the door to the classroom and walked in.

Everybody just watched her as she handed her schedule to the teacher before he pointed to the only seat that was empty next to Edward, and a brunette girl that she guessed was Bella.

"Hey Ed." Stevie said, as she sat down in the chair as Bella laughed, while Edward smiled at Stevie.

"Ed?" Edward asked

"Yep, get use too it buddies." Stevie said before turning her attention to the girl in front of her, "and you must be Bella."

Bella blushed and nodded her head, "Yes, it's nice to meet you, Stevie. Ed here told me about you."

Stevie smiled at her quickly as the teacher yelled out for his class attention.

Next was P.E. and in truth Stevie couldn't wait for it. When the bell rung singling that class was over and you had only a few minutes to get to where you were going. Stevie stood up from her chair and walked out with Edward and Bella. She could hear what everyone was whispering about Bella, Edward, and herself but she didn't care neither did Edward. She said goodbye to Edward and followed Bella to P.E. since they had switched her with somebody else.

When they got there, they were the second ones to arrive at the gym; the first was Emmett who smiled at them when they entered the gym.

"Hey Em." Bella said, as she headed for the girls locker room. Stevie nodded her head and followed Bella to the locker room to change in to a pair of shorts and a black rib tank top. While Bella changed into a pair of shorts and a v neck tee shirt they were done changing when the rest of the class being to come in.

"Hey Bella, let's do some stretches so were not so stiff when we stretch." Stevie said, once they were in the gym again with Emmett.

Bella smiled and being stretching along with Stevie, soon Emmett joined in stretching along with them trying to seem normal.

Emmett fired a few jokes as they stretched making all three of them laugh, before they were interrupted by the coach.

"Alright! Let's see I'm going to call roll. Then we'll stretch. But seeing how three of my students have already started they can finish stretching then have a seat and watch while we start the stretching." Students groaned loudly, "So here we go, Emmett, Bella, and um…what's your name kid?" asked the coach since he never seen the girl before today.

"Stevie Nichols, sir." Said Stevie

"Ah, the new girl from Canada. Well welcome to my class." Said the coach, and then went over the rest of the students names.

"Alright, legs first, and then arms!" yelled the coach

Bella, Emmett and Stevie laughed as they finished their stretching. As they walked towards the bleachers one girl stuck her foot out in front of Bella.

As Bella fell, she put her arms out to stop herself but stop in mid fall. Looking she saw that Stevie had grabbed her and put her back on her feet while glaring at the girl who had trip her.

Swallowing, Bella was kind of happy that the glare wasn't for her. Stevie looked like she was about to tear this girl a new one. Biting her bottom lip she reached her hand out and touched Stevie's forearm.

Stevie's eyes slowly came off the girl to Bella and Emmett, back to the girl.

"Opps." Said the girl, as she smirked at Stevie.

Stevie smiled at the girl, and lean forward so only, Bella, Emmett, and the girl could hear while she whispered, "If you ever do that again to Bella. Or to anyone else I'll show you opps."

Emmett's, Bella's, and the girl's eyes went wide. Both Emmett's and Bella's in surprise and the girl's in fright as she nodded her head at Stevie as she leant back away from the girl.

"Good." Was all that Stevie said, before walking to the bleachers with both Emmett and Bella right behind her. While the girl who not only just got told if she messed with anybody she would be the one in trouble, looking down she noticed that she had peed on herself.

The classed laughed as she ran to the locker room, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Stevie." Bella said, once she took a seat next to her.

"Welcome, Bella." Stevie said, as she watched the class finish stretching.

Emmett smiled as he though, _she's protective, and scary….Loving, and funny. Smart. Rosalie, baby, I think I can let you go. If it's only to her._

Meanwhile, in La Push Sam stood in front of the pack and the console.

"Will you tell me about the Kodiak Tribe?" Sam asked

Grasps followed around the room as the current chief stood from his seat, "Sam where did you hear that from?"

"A large black wolf with blue eyes told me to ask. She said that the cold ones are under her protection." Sam said, as whispers fill the room.

"Stop!" yelled the chief

Everyone went quiet for a few minutes before he said, "Then they are protected. You are to leave them alone even if they step across into our lands."

Sam was confused and asked, "But..."

He was cut off by the chief," But nothing Sam. You, your pack, and everyone in this tribe will NOT cross the Kodiak. If you do, you will die a horrible death far more worse."

Whispers fill the room again till the chief raised his left hand singling everyone to be quiet, "Tell me Sam, did wolf imprint on one of the Cullen's?"

"Yes, the blonde." Sam answered, before asking, "Why must we be scared, she's the only one here?"

The chief sighed and said, "The Kodiak Tribe isn't much different from ours. Yes you may be fast, strong, big, and stronger with a pack. But the Kodiak is different. They can make themselves bigger in size and in strength. They train, hunt, and everything at a young age, even when they turn wolf it's not because of the cold ones. They change when they are in their teen years. They have more strength."

"So, let's just kill this one and the cold ones." Said Kyle

"It's not that simple, young one. She will tear you apart if you touch her imprint, and anyone who's under her protection. You may be stronger in pack. But you will not win. No you will lose." The chief said

"But she's a girl and she the only one here!" Kyle yelled

"Hey!" Leah yelled

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER! YOU WILL NOT INTERFEAR, YOU WILL NOT ATTACK, AND YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER OR THE COLD ONES OR ANYBODY THAT SHE HAS UNDER HER PROTECTION! BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I WILL HAND YOU OVER TO HER MYSELF I WILL NOT LET EVERYONE IN THIS TRIBE DIE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING FLOOISH FROM ANYBODY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" yelled the chief,

Everyone nodded and said, "Yes chief."

"Good now leave. Sam stay behind." The chief said, and with that everyone quickly left only leaving Sam and the chief alone.

"You will make sure nobody interferes." Said the chief before asking, "What color were the eyes?"

"Blue." Sam answered

"She's the alpha, Sam do not engage her. She will kill you easily. We are to follow by her rules." Said the chief.

Sam nodded his head, and left to check on his pack before he went home to Emily.

_Author's Note: Yes I know it's been a while since I've update, and I am so so sorry about that but Please read and review my story. I will try to have the next chapter done and up ASAP._


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I HAVE RE WRITTEN ROSALIE'S WOLF, BUT I AM NOT SURE OF WHICH ONE YOU WOULD LIKE BEST, I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE AND WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ONCE I AM DONE WITH MY OTHER STORY. I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE CHAPTER TWO UP AND RUNNING FOR ROSALIE'S WOLF REWRITTEN UP SOON BEFORE CONTINUING MY OTHER STORY. **

**SO MY ROSALIE'S WOLF FANS IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DECIED WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BEST, THE OLD ROSALIE'S WOLF, OR THE RE WRITTEN ROSALIE'S WOLF. I WILL HAVE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT TO SEE WHICH ONE YOU PEFURE FOR ME TO CONTINUE...**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, AND REVIEWING MY STORIES. **

**RaVeN**


End file.
